Wanda Lovett
Name: Wanda Lovett Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10th School: Bathurst Homeroom: Ms. Gussie's Homeroom 131. Hobbies and Interests: Karaoke, hanging out with friends, watching movies, history and mythology. Appearance: At 5'6" and 140lb Wanda is slightly chubby for her height, She has long dark brown hair with bits of blonde at the fringe that, when straight, would reach down her back but due to it's waves and her refusal to straighten it it reaches just past her shoulders. Wanda's eyes are hazel, verging towards the green rather then brown side of the hazel spectrum, her skin is a natural pinky-white colour, despising the tanning or lightening techniques used by girls at either end of the social spectrum to make themselves look 'cool', she's often heard commenting "they spend half their lives being racist twits then go try make themselves look as orange as possible". Wanda usually wears black trakkies and a dark blue T-shirt with black trainers and a cheap plastic watch, she despises brand labels and 'fashionable' clothing, seeing them as nothing more then an excuse to make money out of stupid people. Biography: Wanda was born in Nottingham, England, the third child and only daughter of a miner and his wife, growing up Wanda was mostly a tomboy, this horrified her family who attempted to 'put her right' by telling her a woman's place was in the home, cooking and cleaning and submitting to her husband, Wanda challenged this idea and was isolated by her family, spending most of her time at the local library she formed her own opinions on subjects such as homosexuality which, in a mining town, were considered "sick" and "unnatural", she also fell in love with Ancient mythology and Gothic horror. At 13 when it became apparent she wouldn't grow out of her "wierdness" she was sent to live in America with her strictly religious uncle, hoping he could "knock some sense into her" her uncle, however proved to be a caring soul deeply devoted to the Christian principles of charity and loving everyone equally, he respected her opinions and, while he did insist she read the bible at least once, did not press his views on her and allowed her to establish her own identity and ideas of feminism and equality. In school she mostly keeps to herself but has a few close friends, her tendancy to view Barbie doll-type women as pitiful has earnt her a few enimies. Despite having lived in America for a little under 2 years, she still maintains her Nottingham accent and English slang. Advantages: Growing up in a rough area of the UK means she's fairly tough, commenting on the 'gang war' in Bathurst she claimed "this is nothing, you guys've never walked through St Annes at 10 o clock at night" Disadvantages: She has no real experience with weapons and can't handle pain very well, despite coming first at a 'knuckles' (a game which involved stabbing yourself repeatedly in the hand with the edge of a coin until you bleed or cry out) competition in her middle school. Number: Female Student no. 24 The above biography is as written by Sephy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Bowling Ball Conclusion: Every kid thinks they've figured out the world at some point, and G24 sounds especially pompous about it, complete with a snotty british accent. I'm sure she's going to turn her nose up at the wrong person and get shot for her arrogance, unless she extends those 'views of equality' to other people getting riddled with bullets, because I'd bet anything this girl isn't tough enough on her own. Evaluations Kills: None. Killed by: Collar Detonation. Collected Weapons: Bowling Ball (issued weapon). Allies: None. Enemies: None. Mid-game Evaluation: Wanda Lovett's time in SOTF was very brief. Very early in the game, Wanda journeyed to the mansion ruins and pondered thoughts of survival, escape, and winning the game. It didn't take her long to come up to the conclusion that there was no way out of Survival of the Fittest. Instead of trying to play and fighting for survival, however, Wanda decided not to give Danya and his men the satisfaction of watching her kill and be killed by her fellow classmates. Instead, Wanda scrolled out a note on some notebook paper she'd had in her bag, bidding the world farewell, and detonated her own collar, eliminating herself from the game. End-game Evaluation: She's right, it was the only act of independence she could have done on the island, because we, the "terrorists" you all seem to hate so much, control everything. Memorable Quotes: To whom it may concern: My name is Wanda Lovett, and I'm a transfer student to Bathurst High School... or at least, I used to be. If you're reading this, that means that I've actually gone through with the actions I have sworn to take, and that I, like so many others, will have conquered this program in death. I won't give in to the demands of common terrorists, and I won't play this game. I won't sully my hands with the blood of others, and I'll not defile myself by making myself into a murderer. However, unlike others out there, I know that there is no way out of this game. It's foolish to think that common teenagers could defeat a foe much more powerful than we are. This is simply a high-stakes game of cat and mouse, and it's one of which I refuse to partake. So, to those who knew me, and even those who didn't, know that I left this game as pure and untainted as the moment in which I entered it. After much pondering on my part, I have decided to detonate my own collar. I won't sit here and rot, nor will I be gunned down by the hand of one of my fellow students, nor will I be murdered in cold blood by a faceless person a thousand miles away. I'll die by my own hand, in the only act of independence I'm capable of executing on this island. If you're reading this, then congratulations on living this long. Simply know that I could not play this game, and so instead have taken the liberty of eliminating myself from it. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavor, perhaps it will be more successful than mine. Fondest Wishes, Wanda Lovett - Wanda's Suicide Note Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Wanda. In order from first to finish. *The Dead Ought Sleep Forever Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Wanda Lovett. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students